1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program, and in particular to a game program that causes a computer to realize a game that operates a video game character. In addition, the present invention relates to a game device and a game method that are realized by this game program.
2. Background Art
Various types of games are conventionally proposed. A cooperative video game such as a baseball video game is known as one type of the video games which operates athlete characters who are displayed on a monitor so that they play a competition game. In this type of baseball video game, one player selects one baseball team to which athlete characters belong, and can play the baseball video game with another player or a computer that selects another baseball team.
In this type of baseball video game, for example, a baseball video game is known which, when a base ball team that is selected by a video game player is batting, plays the fight song that is prepared for the baseball team that is selected by the video game player. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-468 discloses such video game as an example.
Also, when a baseball team that is selected by a cooperative video game player is batting, the video game plays a fight song that is prepared for the baseball team that is selected by the cooperative video game player. These types of fight songs are fight songs that are prepared specifically for baseball teams, and are songs different from each other team. Also, when a baseball team is batting, the video game can play not only the fight song that is prepared specifically for the baseball team but also a fight song that is prepared specifically for an athlete character who is at bat. The video game plays these types of fight songs at a predetermined constant volume as if sound is reverberated in the whole stadium.
When a baseball team that is selected by a cooperative video game player is batting, the video game automatically plays fight songs that are previously stored as melody in a memory, or are created by a video game player and are saved in a memory.